Caraphernelia
by lightwingsx3
Summary: She was new. New to everything. For the past years she had been dead, broken by memories, dead to the world, to herself, to everyone. One day she decided to walk into Music Room #3. She met them. She was scared. Scared to get too attached, to all of them, specially him. Before she new it she was alive again.


Chapter 1- Encounters

* * *

A low sound of footsteps could be heard in the halls of Ouran Academy. The young girl was completely lost; she was just trying to look for a quiet place after a _first_ day in school. It wasn't anything amusing; it was rather what she had thought it would be. It was her first time at a school; she had been home school since as long as she could remember, maybe that's the reason she had kept to herself the whole day. She really didn't try to talk to anyone, problem was she didn't know how. After being home school for almost her whole life she didn't have any interaction with people her age, so why bother now was her reason.

She had moved from Italy back to Japan recently, her home, oh how she missed it. She missed it all the memories, her house, but it all changed after that accident where she was taken to Italy to forget, to start over and to live, but she didn't forget she remembered it clearly, she may have been young but she remembered it all and it still haunted her every day.

'_Lost on the first day, just my luck' _she thought. Her long orange curls bounce as she took steps. _'It's sure very quiet in here'_ she came to a halt when she reached the end of the hall. Her big brown chocolate eyes read the sign in front of her. "Music Room #3" she read.

She hesitated a while before placing her hand in door handle. She decided whether to go in or not. _'Who knows maybe you'll find a place to be alone, more alone then you are now' _a sad expression spread across her face_._ She shook her head an open door just to be blinded by rose petals.

"Welcome"

Her brown orbs blinked in amusement. In front of her were six handsome men, all dressed in the Ouran male uniform. She saw a tall black-haired young male, handsome indeed he seemed quiet yet kind, he simply gave her a smile. Then she moved to see a young boy who didn't even look like a high school student, he was hugging a bunny, he looked at her with big eyes and a wide smile 'Cute' she thought. In the middle sitting in a chair was a blonde with beautiful features that made him look prince like, what catch her attention were his violet orbs, she could tell he wasn't all Japanese and felt rather friendly towards him. Then she saw a pair of twins who looked at her with a wicked smile, they were looking at her in a way that if any other girls were in her place would faint to see how handsome they were. However she could already tell there was something different that told them apart and it wasn't the way their hair was styled. And finally there was a guy with glasses, she felt rather intimidated towards him, but he gave her a genuine smile and felt and the feeling wore off, she blushed a little which she didn't even noticed.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Miss Nori Asakura" the gentleman with glasses said.

'How does he know my name?' she thought to herself.

"Asakura? That name sounds familiar?" The tall blonde said as he walked towards her and took a good look at her appearance. Long wavy shiny orange hair, pale skin, short medium height, but what caught his attention were her brown orbs that reminded him of a certain someone but were different, there was something about her chocolate orbs as if she was hiding something. 'Well she's not all Japanese' he thought. He stood there for moment thinking, somehow those eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember.

"Welcome my fair maiden, a delicate flower like your self should be walking around alone" he said. "My name is Tamaki Suoh and we welcome you to the host club!"

'_I'm out of here'_ she turned and was beginning to walk out the door before two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"What's the hurry?" one of the twins asked as he was grinning down at her. "Hey Hikaru she's a pretty thing isn't she?"

"Yes come on stay we promise it'll be fun" the one named Hikaru said. "Come on you're in our class in you barely said anything today"

"Hikaru, Kaoru please stop scarring here" The one with glasses said.

"We weren't scarring her" the twins said in unison.

Nori was just standing between the two of them looking back and forth. She was snapped out of her thinking by a hand pulling her.

"Hey Nori-chan you're very pretty, my bunny Usa-chan thinks so too" the little boy said. She looked at him and only smiled, he reminded her so much of… she shook the thought away. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but call me Honey and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but please call him Mori" he said as he introduced the tall gentleman.

"Hey Takashi she's really pretty isn't she?" Honey asked his cousin.

"Yes she is" he simply said with a gentle smile.

"Miss Asakura is a pleasure to have you here at the host club, Kyoya Ootori at your service" Kyoya just bowed and gently took her hand laying a small kiss in it. Her cheeks reddened a little

Nori was taken back a bit; she was just simply looking for a place to be alone, and not a place where she would find six handsome young men.

"Princess is an honor to have you here today" Tamaki said as he bowed and gave her a white rose. She gently took the rose with both of her hands looking a bit shaken. "So tell me my lady which guy are you interesting do you like the 'wild type', the 'boy lolita', how about the 'mischievous type' or the 'cool type, or perhaps me?" Tamaki said as he got a little too close for her comfort which cause for her to back away.

'_Yupp definitely leaving' _she took a step back before bumping into someone, both of them fell.

"OUCH!" both said as they bump heads and hit the floor.

"Haruhi are you alright?" one of the twins asked the young brunette as he helped 'him' up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I wasn't looking" Haruhi replied as 'he' was helped up. "Are you alright?"

Nori simply nodded and was being helped up by Tamaki and Kyoya. She shook her head a little before she took a look at who she had bumped into.

'_Definitely a girl'_

"Hey you're the new girl in my class, you're from Italy right? I'm Haruhi Fujioka pleasure to meet you" Haruhi said as she handed her hand out. Nori looked at the girl's hand not sure if she should _'I'm going to make friends either way'_ she shook her hand as smiled, but even Haruhi could tell the girl forced the smile out.

"So I'd take you'll be visiting the host club from now on" Haruhi said.

"I am?" she asked.

The other host gasped, that the first thing she had said since she had come into the room, they had tried to get her to say something but with Haruhi it was natural.

'_So that's what she sounds like'_ Hikaru thought

"Well that's why you're here aren't you?" Haruhi asked

"I wouldn't say that" she said.

"Well the club is about to open and the girls will be coming in any time" Kyoya said. "Miss Asakura please feel free to see with any host you'd like"

"I'm sorry but I have stuff to do, don't worry I'll visit your club someday again, it was nice meeting someone at Ouran for the first time" Nori said.

The club was speechless for a second. Tamaki grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Please don't leave I th-" Tamaki started but was interrupted by her voice.

"I'm sorry, oh and Haruhi your secret is safe with me" she said before she walked out.

The club just stood there shocked.

"She knows_!"_

'_Nori Asakura, I should do my research on you… I'll be seeing you around'_

* * *

The door closed behind her, she leaned against it and looked at the white rose she still had at hand. '_Suoh… why does it sound so familiar'_ With that she began walking down the hall '_interesting first day' _ She gasped for a while before she looked at the clocked above her _' I should get going before I'm late'_

* * *

Well here's the first chapter of this story I've meant to write it for a while. Honestly I think its missing something but we'll see. I'm open for any suggestions and please read and review. By the way I want you guys to decide the pairings in this story, who should Haruhi end up with, what about Nori? :O So Nori and Tamaki seem to know each other huh wonder from where. Well hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
